


Family Photo

by rainbow_shirbert



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Keith (Voltron), Blink and you'll miss it, Domestic Boyfriends, First Dates, Fluff, Foster Kid Keith (Voltron), Found Family, Kinda, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Memories, Photographer Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but that's all, he's just in a photography class, like so much fluff, read this if you're having a bad day because it's literally so flluffy, there's like one sex joke but barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_shirbert/pseuds/rainbow_shirbert
Summary: Shiro and Adam have been together for almost five years. Their fifth anniversary is in a couple of weeks, and Shiro wants to propose. He has the perfect date planned, and he's ready to spend the rest of his life with AdamMeanwhile, Keith decides to take lots of cute photos of them as an engagement gift.(Ok, so I know this summary sucks, but I'm actually really proud of what I wrote, so just take my word that you'll like it and it'll make your day because it's so fluffy)
Relationships: Adam & Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Adam & Keith (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 48





	Family Photo

“Wow…”

“Yeah..”

“Finally!”

“Hey!”

“I’m kidding. I’m really happy for you Shiro.”

“Thanks Keith.”

\---five minutes ago---

Keith was laying down in his bed, scrolling through his phone. He had been living with Shiro and Adam for the past two years. Well, with Shiro for the past two years, and Adam for almost a year. The pair had been dating for five years, and even though they were only nine years older than the sixteen year old, they were probably the closest thing to parents that Keith had ever had. Two years ago, Shiro had officially become his legal guardian. Adam had actually been the one to suggest the idea to Shiro. Keith had so many foster parents come in and out of his life, and he just wanted the boy to have some sense of stability. Not only that, but there was always a chance that the foster care system would take him away somewhere else, and neither Shiro nor Adam wanted that. Keith loved waking up in the same house everyday. He always looked up to Shiro, and even though it took some time to warm up to him, he loved Adam just as much.

Keith’s musings were interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Hey Keith, do you have a minute?” Shiro asked.

He put his phone down and sat up. He always felt a pit in his stomach whenever Shiro or Adam asked him that considering every time he was told he would be changing foster homes, that was how the conversation started. He knew that wouldn’t happen with these two, but still. 

“Yeah sure, what’s up?”

Shiro looked nervous. He pursed his lips, closed the door, and sat down next to Keith. Uh oh…..

“What’s….what’s wrong?” Keith asked, fidgeting nervously. 

“So, you know how Adam and I have been dating for a really long time?”

Phew. Keith didn’t know where this conversation was going, but at least it was going to end with,’sorry, but we just can’t take care of you anymore.’

“Yeah, it’s been like, what, five years now?”

“Almost five years, yeah. It’s actually gonna be our five year anniversary in three weeks and well…”

“And well what?”

“Well I was thinking about how great things have been and how great things are and…” Shiro reached into his pocket, and pulled out a ring. 

Keith’s mouth was wide open, ”You’re going to ask Adam to marry you?!”

Shiro took a second to take a deep breath. ”Yeah, I am. And I just wanted to...I don’t know...ask what you thought?”

“What I think? Shiro, of course I think you should ask Adam to marry you! Is that even a question?!”

Shiro chucked, but he looked more relieved than amused. "I’m glad you said that.”

“Well duh!...wait, Shiro...was my opinion actually that important to you?”

Shiro rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. Keith was touched by how much Shiro cared for him. 

“Well I can’t wait for you guys to get married.” They both looked back at the ring.

“Wow…”

-back to the present (aka five minutes later)-

“Thanks Keith.”

“So how are you gonna propose to him?” Keith asked.

“Well I wanted to propose on our anniversary, and that’s three weeks from now, so I haven't really thought of it too much.”

Keith raised an eyebrow.

“Ok, well I have thought of it. It’s not like I can just forget about it until it’s time. But I haven’t really done any planning.”

Keith tilted his head to the side.

“So maybe I have done some planning, like I know I wanna take him out to dinner and like ask him after the date, but I haven’t really thought out all the little details, or put the plan into action or anything.”

Keith crossed his arms.

Shiro sighed, "I want to take him out to dinner at the same restaurant we went to on our first date, and I’ve already called the place and made a reservation, and made sure it’s at the exact same table that we were at when we went on our first date. And then, after dinner, and dessert, I’m gonna drive him to the park that’s close by because that’s what we did on our first date, and I’m gonna push him on the swing, like I also did on our first date, and then while he’s just sitting there, I’m gonna propose, and there’s a really cute and sentimental reason for that, but I’m not gonna tell you what it is because I’ve already given you too much amo to make fun of me.” He finished.

Keith’s mouth was open once again.,”Awwwwww, that’s adorable! Gee Shiro, I knew you were sappy, but I never knew you were that sappy! You’re just a big old softie aren’t ya?” he lightly punched Shiro’s arm.

He laughed, "I guess so.” Shiro got up to leave, but stopped in the doorway. He bit his lip and was looking down at his hands. ”Hey Keith one more thing about the proposal, could….well...um….could you-”

“Yeah, sure, I’ll stay over at Lance’s house that night so you two can-”

“I was going to say don’t tell anyone!” Shiro cut him off.

He walked out of Keith’s room only to briefly lean back in the doorway to say, "But yes, that too please, thank you!” and he left.

Keith shuddered, then picked his phone back up.  
__________________________

Keith wanted to get Adam and Shiro someone for their engagement. He dismissed the idea that Adam might turn Shiro down. Anyone that met the two would be confused as to why they haven’t been married all this time. 

Keith didn’t want to get them something impersonal either. He wanted it to be special, and to really mean something. It all came to him that weekend while he was at the dinner table with Shiro and Adam.

“I wish we had some nice pictures for the walls, they’re so plain.” Adam said.

“We could always hang up some paintings?” Shiro suggested.

Adam shrugged. "I guess we could, but I don’t know.” And then they changed topics.

Photography was Keith’s favorite class. It was the only comment section of his report card that said he was ‘a pleasure to have in class’. He was pretty good at adjusting the lighting, saturation, and other stuff like that. For his sixteenth birthday, Shiro and Adam got him a really nice camera so he could have one of his own. Needless to say, Keith attacked both of them with a group hug.

Keith was gonna take lots of cute pictures of Shiro and Adam, get them processed, and give them as an engagement gift. He could even get a nice picture frame for whichever their favorite was. Yup, this was a great idea.   
___________________________

“What are you doing?” Lance asked his boyfriend. Shiro and Adam were on the couch, and Keith was trying to get a photo of them.

“Shhhhhhhh!”

“Ok, ok, I’ll be quiet. But what are you doing?”

Keith couldn’t tell Lance that Shiro was planning to propose to Adam, but he could get pretty close to the truth. 

“It's their anniversary in a couple weeks, and I thought it would be nice if that had some cute photos together.”

“Aww, that’s so nice of you, babe!” he whispered, and pecked Keith’s temple.

Keith blushed, ”Ahh, it’s nothing. But don’t say anything to them about it ‘cause I want it to be a surprise, got it?”

“Yeah, I got it.”

Keith looked back at the happy couple, and snapped one more photo. They were both on the couch, laughing, but Adam had his arms wrapped around Shiro’s shoulders with his cheek pressed into Shiro’s head. Keith had been able to zoom in enough to get right below where Adam’s arms were and above. They looked absolutely adorable.

“Oh my gosh that’s so cute! You’re so good at this!” He pressed another kiss to Keith’s cheek. Keith smiled, and leaned back into Lance’s chest. Lance wrapped his arm around Keith, as he adjusted the lighting of the photo until it was just right. 

It had to be perfect  
_____________________

“Hey babe, I was thinking about what we could do for our anniversary and-”

“Ah ah ah, sorry sweetheart, but I already have that all planned out.” Shiro booped Adam’s nose.

“You do?”

“Mhm.”

“Well, where are you taking me then?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Keith pretends like he wasn’t paying attention to his famil-...to Adam and Shiro.

“Well can you at least tell me what we’re doing?”

“Nope.”

“C’mon I’m curious!” Adam said, pulling on Shiro’s arm.

“No can do.”

“Takashi!” he whined

“Sorry, babe.” 

Adam’s exaggerated pout wasn’t enough to make his boyfriend break. Said boyfriend just leaned over and pressed a kiss to Adam’s nose.

*click*

Keith got the perfect photo of them just like that.   
_________________________

Adam yawned. "It’s pretty late. We should probably go to bed. Keith, Shiro, and Adam had decided to have a movie night, and it was almost midnight.

“Yeah, you look like you’re about to fall asleep babe.” Shiro replied.

Adam chucked, ”Yeah, I am.” He rested his head on Shiro’s shoulder.

“I’ll go upstairs in a minute.” Keith went over to the kitchen to grab a glass of water (and his camera).

“C’mon baby, let’s go upstairs.” Shiro stood up.

“Hmmf. I’m too tired to get up.” Adam made grabby hand at his boyfriend. 

Shiro laughed, and shook his head. Instead of pulling Adam up by his arms, he opted to throw him over his shoulder.

“Whoa Takashi! My glasses are gonna fall off!”

Shiro sighed, ”Ok.” And he shifted Adam around so that he was carrying him like a child.

Adam felt content with his legs wrapped around Shiro’s torso, and his arms wrapped around his neck. "That’s better.” he was almost half asleep.

Lucky for Keith, the couple was tired enough to not notice him taking a picture.  
________________________________

Throughout the three weeks leading up to Shiro and Adam’s anniversary, Keith had gathered all sorts of cute pictures of the couple. In addition to the ones he already got in the first couple of days, he got one of them baking together, one of Adam resting his head in Shiro’s lap, one where Shiro decided to try on Adam’s glasses and the latter was squinting and crossing his arms, and several others.

Keith was currently at Lance’s house showing him the final product.

“Now I just have to get them processed. I already bought a frame for whichever their favorite is.”

“They all look so cute Keith. How can they possibly have a favorite?”

Keith blushed. "Thanks, Lance.”

There was a beat of silence before Lance asked, "So do you have any of the three of you guys?”

“Do I have any what?”

Lance rolled his eyes. "Any pictures, dufus.” he stated as he ruffled Keith’s hair.

“Well no...I mean it’s their anniversary.”

“Yeah, but they love you! I’m sure they would love to have a family photo with all three of you.”

“Well if it was a family photo I don’t think I would-” Keith cut himself off.

“You don’t think you would what?” Lance questioned.

“Nothing, nevermind.”

“No, not nevermind.” Lance paused. “Keith, do you think they don’t think of you as family?”

Keith looked down at his lap. ”Well, no, but also yeah….it’s like...it’s like I know they care about me like family, but I don’t know. I guess it’s just hard to shake off being given up on so many times that...I’m still scared.” His voice got really quiet. “I know I shouldn’t be, but it’s just like an emotional reflex, I guess. It’s getting easier, but… it’s stupid, I know.”

“Hey, it’s not stupid.” Lance pulled Keith’s chin up. “I know no matter how many times I tell you you’re their family, that won’t change how you feel right now, but I’m gonna tell you anyway. They love you Keith. And they’re never gonna give up on you.” He put his hand on Keith’s shoulder. “And neither am I.”

“Ahhh!” Lance yelped. 

Keith tackled Lance in a hug. "Thanks, Lance. I love you.”

Lance hugged back. "Love you too, babe.”

Once they both sat up again, Lance pulled out his phone, "Look, I have something to show you.”

Keith leaned over so he could see what Lance was talking about. When he saw it, tears sprung to his eyes.

There on Lance’s phone, was a photo of Keith, Shiro, and Adam, taken a couple days ago. Shiro and Adam had been sitting on the couch with Keith between them. However, while Adam and Shiro were both sitting normally, Keith was upside down, with his legs slung over the back of the couch. Both Adam and Shiro were smiling at Keith, and the younger boy’s expression was similar. 

“Listen, I know it’s phone quality, and I don’t take photography like you do but-”

“I love it.” Keith didn’t bother letting Lance finish.

“You do?”

Keith nodded. ”Mhm! Can you send it to me?”

“Of course, and hey, I was thinking, Shiro and Adam might like it too. So...maybe you should get it processed with the other?”

Keith sat for a minute staring at the photo. “I’ll think about it.”  
_______________________________

“Ok guys, I’m heading to Lance’s house! Have fun on your date! Happy anniversary!”

“Bye Keith!” said Adam.

“See ya!” Shiro waved at him.

Keith closed the door, and now it was just Adam and Shiro. Shiro and Adam. On their anniversary.

“So now are you gonna tell me where we’re going?” asked Adam.

“Nope, we’re waiting until we get there!”

Adam pouted.

“Oh come on, you can wait fifteen minutes.”

“Ooohhh, a hint. Wherever we’re going is fifteen minutes away. Now allow me to calculate-”

“Just get in the car.” Shiro smiled.

Adam leaned up and kissed his boyfriend. "Of course, Takashi.”  
______________________________

Adam was resting his head on his hand, and his elbow on the table. ”You’re such a sap, Takashi.” He really picked the place where they had their first date for their anniversary.

“Yeah, I know. But you love that about me.”

“I do.” he whispered. 

Shiro paused. "Do you remember what our first date was like?”

Adam buried his face in his hands. ”Ugg, how could I forget! Please don’t remind me!”

“Oh c’mon, it wasn’t that bad!”

“Wasn’t that bad? Takashi, I was so nervous and flustered, I’m pretty sure I looked like a complete idiot. I mean, you asked if we could split a milkshake and I got so flustered that I forgot I was lactose intolerant.” 

“And even after that, I still thought you were incredible.”

Adam’s face burned read partly from embarrassment, and partly from the flattery.

\---five years ago---

“Are you sure you’re ok Adam? You look a little….pale?”

Adam was so nervous. He was ashamed to admit it, but this was not only his first date with Shiro, but it was his first date ever. 

“Yeah, I’m totally fine I just-Ow!” a sharp pain went through his stomach. Then he realized his mistake. 

“Oh crap!”

“What?” Shiro was concerned.

Adam was so embarrassed that he was going to have to admit this. ”I’m an idiot.”

“What are you talking about?”

“...I’m lactose intolerant…” He closed his eyes and hoped that Shiro wouldn’t start laughing at him for being so stupid.

“Ohhhh, ok that makes sense. Do you need anything?”

“No I’m fine, I’m just gonna go use the bathroom real quick…” he said dashing over to the restroom. He had just completely screwed over his chance with a really amazing guy. Adam didn’t think he had a chance in the beginning, and it was surely a fluke that someone like Shiro would like him. He was in the bathroom for a while.

There was a knock on the door. ”Adam, are you alright in there?”

Adam took a deep breath and opened the door. ”Yeah, I’m fine just…..really, really embarrassed.” he admitted.

Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder. ”Hey don’t be embarrassed, it’s not a big deal. I paid for the meal, so now we can….”

Even though Adam was relieved that Shiro wasn’t mad at him for ruining their date, a bad feeling was swooping through his stomach.

“...and we could go somewhere else like-”

*retch*

Oh no. oh no oh no oh no oh no. Adam just threw up on Shiro’s shoes.

He was mortified to look up and see his face. When he did, Shiro looked...concerned?”

“Oh my gosh, are you ok?” he asked.

“Umm, yeah I guess. I should be fine. I-I’m so sorry, Shiro! I can’t believe I just-”

“Hey, it’s ok. We’ll just get this cleaned up, and then we can go. Sounds good?”

Adam took a deep breath in, and out. “Yeah, sounds good.”

\---present day---

“That was so embarrassing!” Adam exclaimed, sipping his root beer.

“C’mon, it was your first, first date ever! Everyone gets nervous!”

“Well yeah, but most people don’t throw up on their dates.”

“It wasn’t all bad though.”

Adam smiled. “Yeah. Some of it was pretty nice.”

\---five years ago---

Adam sat in the passenger’s seat of Shiro’s car. Luckily, Shiro had a spare pair of jogging shoes in his trunk. He was waiting for Shiro to change into them and drive him home. Adam was feeling super anxious. What was he gonna say to Shiro? Sure he had already apologized, and Shiro said it wasn’t a big deal, but there was no way he wasn’t completely weirded out by him. Adam was getting a stomach ache, but he knew it wasn’t from the milkshake he had earlier. If he stayed this anxious he might just throw up again, and that would be-

“Hey, so I had an idea.” Shiro had gotten into the driver’s seat.

“Yeah, what is it?”

“Let’s go to the park!”

What? “Huh?”

“I just think it’d be fun! And besides, it’s not that dark outside, but it’s late enough for there to be no one else there.”

Adam just stared at him. "So you...umm….you don’t want the date to be over?”

“What? No!...I mean, unless you want to go home which I completely underst-”

“No! Going to the park sounds great...actually.”

Shiro smiled. "Awesome.”

\---present day---

“Takashi, you know we’re twenty-five, right?” Adam said, buckling his seatbelt.

“And?”

Adam rolled his eyes, but smiled. "And twenty-five year old's usually don’t go to playgrounds for their date?”

Shiro laughed. ”Well neither do twenty year old's, but we did that anyway.”

“I suppose…”

“Besides, you’re never too old to like slides.”

\---five years ago---

Adam never thought that at twenty years old, he would be here. Yet there he was, climbing on a miniature, plastic, rock climbing wall...with Shiro of course. It was more fun than he thought it would be, but Adam had a feeling it was mainly fun because he was with Shiro. 

“Hey Adam, let’s do that!” Shiro pointed to the swing set.

Adam laughed. “Gosh, you’re so childish.”

“And is that a bad thing?”

“Absolutely not, Shiro.” he giggled, and ran over to the swing set.

\---present day---

“Takashi, stop! I lose, I lose!’ Adam was laughing, uncontrollably.

“Ok, I guess.” and he put Adam back down. At some point in their childish adventures, Shiro had begun chasing Adam around, and Adam was evading him. Eventually Adam tired out, and his boyfriend caught up to him. Shiro had picked him up and spun him around several times. 

Shiro adjusted Adam’s skewed glasses. “You look incredible.”

Adam blushed. “Not as good as you.”

Shiro gave him a kiss on the cheek. “C’mon, let’s go to the swing set!” He said, pulling Adam by the arm.

\---five years ago---

“whoa...Whoa! Shiro, I never even went this high when I was a kid!” Shiro was pushing Adam on the swing, higher and higher. 

“Well now’s your chance!” 

After a little while, Shiro slowed Adam down to a stop. He sat down on the swing right next to him. After a bit, Shiro broke the silence.

“I’m really glad you said yes when I asked you out.” he said.

“Did you think I'd say no?” Adam asked.

“Well, I was hoping you’d say yes, but you never know. I was really scared to ask you.”

Adam was dumbfounded, ”Shiro I-”

“You can just call me Takashi.” 

Adam smiled. ”Takashi, I don’t think you had anything to worry about. I mean, there wasn’t exactly any competition.”

Shiro frowned. “What do you mean?”

Adam sighed, ”Well, I’m not exactly everybody’s type. I just...I never thought that anyone would ever be interested in me like that, let alone someone like you.”

Shiro grabbed Adam’s hand. ”Hey, I think you’re amazing. And anyone would be lucky to go out with you. So don’t think like that.”

Adam looked up at Shiro.”...thanks Takashi.” the pair stared at each other for a brief moment. Then, Shiro looked down at Adam’s shoes.

“Hey, your shoe’s untied. Let me get it.” and he knelt down on one knee in front of Adam to tie it.

Adam giggled. ”Gee Takashi, don’t you think it’s a little early to get engaged?” he joked.

Shiro simply looked up at him.

Oh no, he made a mistake. He ruined it. “I’m sorry, I was just joking I-”

Shiro cut him off by pressing a gently, yet firm, kiss to his lips. 

\---present day---

“C’mon jumping off is the best part!” Shiro told Adam as he pushed his swing.

“Well I’ve never done that before, and it seems dangerous!”

“It’s not dangerous!”

“I think it might be!” 

“Just once, please? Do it for me.”

“Fine Takashi, but if I break something, you’re never hearing the end of it!”

“Deal. Alright, three...two...ONE!”

And Adam jumped off the swing. He stumbled forward a bit, but landed on his feet.

“That was the best part!”

“See, I told you so!”

Adam smiled, trying to catch his breath. ”Yeah babe, you were right.”

“C’mere.” Shiro said sitting down on a swing, and patting the one next to him.

Adam waltzed over and sat down next to Shiro, grabbing his hand as well. 

“Did you have a good time tonight?” Shiro asked.

“Of course! This was really sweet Takashi! The surprise was definitely worth it.”

“I’m so glad to hear that. I love you, Adam.”

“I love you too, Takashi.” 

‘Alright, it’s time.’ Shiro thought.

“Hey, your shoe’s untied.” he said.

“Huh?” Adam looked down at his shoes. “No it’s no-” he looked up and Shiro was kneeling on one knee in front of him, holding a ring.

“Adam.” Shiro began. “I love you more than anything. I’ll always love you no matter what. You’re always there for me, and I’ll always be there for you. I can’t even put into words how happy you make me. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I don’t ever want to let that go. So Adam, will you marry me.”

Tears were rolling down Adam’s face. Happy tears of course. ”Yes Takashi! Yes! Of course I’ll marry you! I love you so much! I can’t wait for us to spend our lives together!”

Shiro slipped the ring on Adam’s finger, and pulled him in for a long kiss. They were both crying, but they were both the happiest they had ever been. 

After they pulled back, they were both still smiling, and Adam rested his forehead on Shiro’s.

“I love you ya big sap.” Adam said.

Shiro giggled and peppered Adam’s face with kisses saying “I love you” in between each one.  
__________________________

Adam woke up the next morning wrapped in his boyfr- his fiance’s arms. He pushed his face into Shiro’s chest, snuggling further into him. 

Adam heard Shiro grumble something incoherent. “Good morning baby.” 

“Morning Adam.” Shiro yawned. 

“Hey, do either of us have to pick Keith up?”

Shiro shook his head. “Nope, Lance’s driving him home.”

“Good.” Adam said, resting his head back on Shiro.

“Yeah, great.” Shiro replied, pulling Adam on top of him, hugging him closer to his chest. 

Adam giggled. ”Hey, did you tell Keith you were gonna propose to me?”

“Yeah, I told him like three weeks ago.”

“What? And he didn’t tell me?” 

“Haha, no he didn’t. He was really happy about it though.”

Adam was flattered. ”Awww, I’m glad he’s happy about it. I love our little family.”

Shiro kissed his fiancé’s cheek. ”Yeah, so do I.”  
_________________________

“These pictures turned out great Keith!” Lance said. Keith had shown him the processed photos in the envelope he was going to give to Shiro and Adam. 

“Ya think so?”

“Of course! They’re gonna love ‘em.”

Keith blushed. "I can’t wait to give them to both of them.”

Keith knew Adam had said yes. Not only was there never a doubt in his mind, but Shiro had texted him last night ‘HE SAID YES’ with about a thousand smiley faces. 

“Let’s get going so you can show them!” and they got in Lance’s car.  
_________________________

“Keith!” Adam answered the door and immediately pulled Keith into a hug.

“Whoa! Someone’s happy!”

“Of course I am! And I can’t believe you knew and didn’t tell me, but I already forgive you because I’m too happy to be mad.”

Keith laughed at Adam’s antics. “Well, you’re gonna need to tell me all about it. Even though Shiro basically told me the entire plan three weeks in advance.”

They walked into the living room. “Three week in advance? Shiro is that true.”

Shiro’s face burned a bright red. “Umm maybe…”

Adam smiled, and ran into Shiro’s arms. The three of them made their way over to the couch, Adam kind of sitting in between the two, even though he was basically on Shiro’s lap.

Keith took a deep breath. “So umm, when Shiro told me that he was gonna propose, I wanted to get you guys like...an engagement gift and...well...here.” He pulled the envelope out of his backpack and handed it to them. 

“I know you said you needed some pictures for the walls and I thought...this would be nice, I guess. What do you think?” 

Shiro and Adam flipped through the pictures. “Keith,” Shiro began, "These are incredible!”

“Yeah, they’re amazing,” Adam chimed in.

“Really, you like ‘em?”

“We love them.” Shiro said. Adam nodded in agreement.

“Well...I’m glad. Oh!” Keith almost forgot. He pulled a picture frame out of his backpack. “I got this too so you could frame your favorite one.” and he handed it to him.

Shiro was almost brought to tears. Adam was already there. "Thanks, Keith This is so thoughtful-”

“Hey,” Adam interrupted. “How did you take this one?” He held up the picture of the three of them.

“Oh! That one. Well, Lance actually took that one on his phone. I didn’t even know he took it but...I thought it looked nice so I got it processed to and um-”

“This is definitely the one we’re framing.” Shiro stated.

“For sure.” Adam rubbed at his eyes. 

Keith was surprised. “Wait, really? You know you guys don’t have to.”

“We know but we love it,” Adam replied. “It’s like a family photo!”

“Wait.” Keith said. "Family photo?” he was getting choked up.

“Yeah, it’s perfect!” said Shiro.

Keith began to cry.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Shiro asked, moving to sit so Keith was between him and Adam.

“Nothing, nothing’s wrong.” Keith wiped his cheeks with his hand. “I’ve just never gotten to be a part of a family before...I mean, family photo.”

Shiro and Adam exchanged glances, and wrapped Keith up in a big hug from either side.

“Well you’re a part of this family Keith. You always will be.” Adam told him.

“Yeah,” Shiro continued. “Don’t ever think that you’re not a part of this family. Cause you are. You’re stuck with us forever buddy.”

Keith sniffled. "Thanks guys. That means a lot.” 

They all sat there for a while, looking through the photographs. How did Keith manage to capture the best moments? 

“So if Shiro planned yesterday like it was your first date, was your first date just really incredible?” Keith asked.

Adam covered his face in his hands. “Well, it was really something.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! I hope ya'll enjoyed all this fluff!


End file.
